


One, maybe two

by RegalLove2



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Outlaw Queen - Fandom, Regina Mills - Fandom, robin hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLove2/pseuds/RegalLove2
Summary: I’ve decided to start posting some one-shots I’ve had floating around in my head. Some will be based on movies or tv shows (if they are, the title of the chapter will have the name of the movie and a ‘M’).  If any are super popular, I might be open to writing a second part or starting a new fic, so let me know! Some of these are for #OQMovieWeek !





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: After getting seriously injured over seas, Robin realizes he can’t hold back his true feelings for his best friend any longer. Military AU.

Prompt: After being deployed for over a year and being seriously injured, Robin decides that he can’t wait any longer to share his true feelings for his best friend. AU

The rain was pounding down against the windows of her little apartment as she sat curled up on the couch with a steaming cup of coffee, only half paying attention to the television. They were half-way through August and the rain had been consistent for the past three weeks or so. Not that she minded, she actually quite enjoyed days like these. Days where she had a good excuse to work from home or curl up on the couch with a good book. She was staring out the window, lost in thought when she heard a noise. Glancing over at her front door, she noticed papers sliding beneath the little crack. Her neighbor did have a habit of getting her mail for her. She sighed and set her coffee cup down on the table, standing up and walking over to retrieve the small pile. Most of the time, said pile just consisted of bills or credit card offers that she had absolutely no interest in. She shuffled through it, hand coming to a stop on a small envelope with familiar handwriting. Tossing the rest of the long-forgotten mail onto the table, she walked back to the couch and tore at the seal. She wasn’t expecting a letter from him. She usually got a few each month, but since June, it was different. This was only her third, and while she still consistently sent him letters, she was never really confident that they all made it to their destination. Gently pulling out the page inside, she unfolded it to read. 

Regina, 

My deepest apologies for not making more time to write you in the recent months. I mustn't go into detail, but I was moved and otherwise occupied, making it difficult to keep in touch. I know that I was expected to be home a while ago and I wasn’t happy to have my stay extended, I assure you. But, it was necessary. Things here haven't been great. You know that I cannot be specific until I am home, but know that I have good reason for being distant.   
I was just talking to a friend here on base and telling him how ready I am to be home again, to see you, and to fall back into my normal routine. They have really amped up on security and I feel a bit trapped. It’s quite ironic that we are out here fighting for the freedom of our country and all of its people, and yet, we don't have the privilege of said freedom. I wish I could tell you more, but we both know that I am not allowed to do so. I can’t wait to be home again, and apparently, I won’t have to wait much longer. It appears that I do have some good news. I’ll be home sometime within the week. They won’t allow me to release any other information about the specifics of my arrival, haven't even given me the details yet, but, as soon as I land on U.S. territory, I am free again. I wanted to give you the heads up, since you’ll be the first person I call. I am truly excited to have you in my arms. That’s all that I am able to disclose at the moment, but please, keep your phone on you. I would really rather not wait any longer than necessary to see you.

With love, as always,   
Robin. 

She dropped the letter in her lap and wiped a tear from her cheek. He was coming home. It’d been fourteen months since she’d last seen her oldest friend. She couldn’t help but feel like something was different with him, that there was something he wasn’t telling her. Ever since the number of letters decreased by half, she couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t ok. And then, she got a her first letter from him after the little lapse and she’d felt the weight lifted off her shoulders, he was alright. He would be home any day now. She suddenly didn't feel like sitting around in her apartment. She went to her room, pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and slipped into a rain jacket. Twisting her hair up in a bun, she walked back out into the living room and glanced out the window at the pouring rain, a smile appearing on her face. It’s oddly fitting. This used to be their thing. She still remembers the first time that they found themselves caught in a downpour. They were just seventeen. Her mother had her on lockdown, but she’d promised she would help him study for his midterm exam. She snuck out after dinner and met him at the park. They were half way through their study session when thunder came out of no where and the rain was only a minute behind. Stuffing all their books in her bag, they both started running, laughing all the way. By the time they made it to his truck, they were both soaking wet from head to toe. She climbed in the passenger seat and threw her head back, a small giggle escaping her mouth. She’d felt more care-free than she ever had before. He’d driven her back to her house, given her a sweatshirt to dry off a bit, and helped her climb the tree outside her bedroom window. Ever since that day, the rain never bothered her.  
Walking out of her building, she looked up to the sky, letting the water stream down her face. That same feeling flooded over her again and she smiled. She walked a few blocks, picked up a sub from her favorite cafe, and turned back toward her apartment building. Placing her keys on the counter and walking towards her bedroom, she started pulling off her wet clothes, grabbing a towel on the way. She slipped into a pair of shorts and the hoodie that he’d given her all those years ago, grabbing her lunch and curling up on the couch to watch a movie. She couldn’t wait to receive that phone call. 

——————

Two days later, she was sitting at her desk in a nearly empty office building. The rain had been consistent for over a week now and, being over it, most of her co-workers had opted to work from home or at least cut out early. It was a little after four and she was typing up notes for a deposition scheduled for the following week. She’d gotten so much work done in the days since she received his letter. She was trying to busy herself in hopes of drowning out the anticipation of his arrival. She hadn’t written him back, it wouldn’t have made it to him in time. All that was left to do was wait for the call.   
About half an hour later, her phone buzzed on her desk. Taking a deep breath, she picked it up and glanced at the screen. It was him. She dropped her pen and slid her finger over the screen, quickly answering the phone. “Robin?”

“It’s so good to hear your voice again. Did you receive my letter?”

She relaxed, sinking into her chair, “I did. Does this mean you’re here, in New York?”

He sighed. “Not quite, I have a small layover in Michigan. They just started boarding the plane now. Itinerary says I’ll be landing at JFK by seven.”

“And what are your plans after that?”

“Take a cab into the city and hopefully see you. I haven’t thought much past that.”

She bit her lip, wheels spinning in her head. “Are you going to want to go home before you come see me?”

He chuckled, “Nah, I sent a letter to my neighbor and had him let someone in to clean the place a few days ago. It should be ready for me. I’d much rather see you first. You don’t have any plans tonight?” 

A small smile appeared on her face. “I do… I’m going to go pick my best friend up from the airport and we’re gonna get some dinner. I haven’t thought much past that.”

He chuckled again. “You don’t have to come to the airport, love. It’d be silly for you to pay for a cab there when we’re going to have to take one back.” She heard noises in the background and he paused for a moment. “Listen, they’re calling my zone to board. I’ve got to go. See you soon.”

She managed a quick ‘Have a safe flight,’ before he hung up. She gathered her things up, powering off her computer and throwing her purse over her arm. She didn’t care if it didn’t make the most sense, she was going to the airport to see him. She slipped into a pair of flats, tucking her heels away in her bag, and headed towards the door. It took her a little longer than usual to walk the six blocks to her apartment. But, that’s predictable when you’re forced to spend the extra time avoiding large puddles a swinging umbrellas. Quickly unlocking her front door, she slipped inside and headed straight towards her bedroom. She slipped out of her water-soaked clothes and into a pair of jeans and a red tank top, throwing her black rain jacket over her arm. She walked back out to the living room, put on a pair of red converse, and grabbed her keys and umbrella from by the door. She still had a thirty minute ride to the airport and there would probably be delays with the weather. After locking her door behind her and walking down the steps to the first floor, she exited her building and flagged down a cab.   
The ride was a bit long, but not nearly as brutal as sitting in the airport, waiting to see him walking towards her. She’d sat down on the floor, leaning her back against a large column, staring at her phone screen and watching the minutes tick by. He’d sent her a text a little while before, letting her know that they landed and he was waiting to get off the plane. He should be out any minute now. Sighing, she tossed her phone in her bag and threw her head back, leaning it against the column and staring in the direction he’d be coming from. A few more minutes went by before she finally saw him approaching. He locked eyes with her almost immediately after she spotted him. She didn't hesitate any longer, pushing herself up, she dropped her umbrella on the floor and ran toward him. He had just enough time to drop his duffle on the floor before she jumped into his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He immediately wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her head, telling her how much he missed her over and over again. After a few minutes of just being in his embrace, she finally unwrapped herself from him and stood back up, taking a step back and looking at his face. She could feel a tear streaming down her cheek, but she didn't care. She was just happy he was home, safe and sound. 

He gently wiped the tear from her face, smiling at her sadly. “Why are you crying, love?”

She sniffled, running her own hand across her cheek to wipe away a few more tears. “I’m just so happy your’e home.”

He smiled again, “Me too.” Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he started leading her towards the exit, only stopping to pick up the umbrella that she left on the floor. They rode in a comfortable silence all the way back to her apartment. He kept his arm around her the whole way there and she rested her head on his shoulder comfortably. There was just something about being in the same vicinity as him that calmed her.   
After stopping briefly at her apartment to drop off his bag and her umbrella, they walked a few blocks to his favorite pizza place. Rather than sitting inside, they opted to take their slices to-go and walked another block towards the park. While walking and eating their pizza, they exchanged stories of some things that had happened in his year gone. She told him about her small promotion and an upcoming wedding she was invited to walk in. He told her a funny story about pranking one of his army friends. They sat down on a bench to finish eating and then moved to the empty swings, lazily kicking their feet. Conversation was easy, as always, but she knew he was holding something back. She wanted to ask but she knew that it was hard for some people to talk about things that happened overseas. When they fell into a short silence, she thought carefully about her next words. Glancing up at him and seeing him lost in thought, she quietly whispered his name to get his attention. “Robin?”

His head snapped up and his eyes met hers. “Hm?”

She sighed. “In your letter you said things weren’t great. They added more security, extended your stay, didn’t let you write as many letters....” she trailed off. She could see the sadness in his eyes again. “I know you’re not supposed to talk about it, but-“ just then, she felt a drop of rain land on her nose, a few more to follow. She glanced up at the dark sky and smiled, turning to see him with one too. Her previous thoughts and questions were momentarily forgotten as a clap of thunder sounded above them and the rain speed increased. They both immediately started laughing, memories going back to that one night so many years ago. There was no running to his truck this time, they had five blocks to get home. Knowing there was nothing they could do to avoid it, she embraced it. Planting her feet firmly on the ground and bringing her swing to a stop, she stood up and twirled around in the rain. She could see him watching her and she heard his chuckle, so she reached out her hand to him. He grabbed it and spun her around in the rain, pulling her close and dancing with her for a few minutes. 

They were both completely drenched. He bowed to her after their dance and smiled. “Maybe we should start heading back.”

“Yes, I suppose we should.” She tangled her fingers with his and laid her head on his shoulder as the walked in the direction of her apartment. When they got down her street and the building was in view, she glanced over at him. “Do you want to come in for a little while? Dry off, watch a movie or something?”

“ I’d love to, but I really should be getting home. I’ve got a lot to do and I could really use some fresh clothes. I’ve got nothing here to change into.”

She gave him a look and her lip quirked up a bit. She turned towards the door, punching in the code to enter the building. “You don’t have clothes in your duffle?” 

He chuckled, holding the dirt for her and following her into the hallway and towards the stairs. “I’ve got one T and a pair of jeans, that’s it in the clothes department. The rest of my stuff is being shipped. It should be here the day after tomorrow.”

“Well, that’s enough to stay for a bit.” She teased, turning the key in her door and walking inside. 

“I know, love.” He bent down and grabbed his bag from by the door, only walking in enough to approach her. She had turned to face him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, almost challenging him to argue. He sighed again and kissed her cheek. “But, I should go.” He gave her a sheepish look and shrugged, “How about we postpone until tomorrow? We can make a day out of it.”

She rolled her eyes at him, but her grin remained. She pretended to think about it. “I suppose I could make time.”

His smile grew. “Thank you. Goodnight, love.” He turned and walked out the still-open door. 

“Goodnight, Robin.” She slowly shut the door behind him and turned the lock. Sighing, she slipped out of her rain jacket and dropped it on the table, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. After opening the top, she the took a swig, venturing toward the hall, grabbing a towel from the closet, and slowly drying her dripping hair. She was just walking to her bedroom to rid herself of her wet clothes, when there was a faint knock on her door. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she turned around, heading toward the sound. Glancing through the peep hole, she spotted Robin standing on the other side. A wide smile grew in her face as she transferred the towel to one hand and turned the lock, pulling the door open. “Change your mind?” Her smile faltered immediately when she saw the look on his face. It was a look she’d never seen on him. Some mix of sadness, anxiety, and maybe even a little fear. “Robin, what’s wrong?” 

Aside from his head, which was hanging low now, he hadn’t moved. Eyes avoiding contact with hers. She stepped in the doorway a little, and put her hand on his cheek, urging him to look at her. He glanced up briefly before looking back down again. His words came slow and at a whisper, “I... l need...” he stopped again. 

Again, her eyebrows scrunched together. “You need? What’s the matter, Robin?” He didn’t answer, just let his shoulders fall a little more and after a few seconds of silence, she asked again. “What do you need?”

After just a second, his head moved up, eyes meeting hers. His answer was barely above a whisper, if she’d been standing any further away, she might’ve missed it altogether. 

You.

And then his hands were on her waist and his lips were on hers. He held her to him tightly, but not constricting-ly so. One hand remained on her waist and the other moved to run through her wet hair, gently untangling it. For just a second, she was shocked. Rooted in her place, extremely indecisive of her next move. Then, for reasons unknown to her, she kissed him back, letting the towel in her hand fall to the floor. Sinking into the feeling, her hands moved up to rest on his shoulders. It was raw and real and she could feel the emotion he was trying to pour into it. It felt like nothing else she’d experienced. After a minute or so, she came back to her senses. With air supply running low and an odd feeling in her chest, she used her hands to push his shoulders back, breaking the kiss. By now, they were a few feet into her apartment, she’d been moved back a bit. She ducked her head. Avoiding his eyes this time, she walked around him to shut the door and turned back to face him. After taking another second to compose herself, she crossed her arms and glanced up, locking eyes. He looked like he was bracing himself, almost as if he were a child about to be chastised. She put one hand to her lips before she mumbled quietly, “Robin-“

“Wait,” he interrupted. “Please, let me explain. I promise, when I’m finished, I’ll leave and when tomorrow rolls around, we can pretend that nothing happened. I just.... there’s something I haven’t told you.”

She had no words, so she simply nodded her head. 

He sighed. “The letters. I wasn’t completely honest with you in the last few. I couldn’t be.”

He brows furrowed in confusion again as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Honest about what?”

Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, he continued. “When I enlisted, they had me fill out a bunch of forms. Non-disclosures, training procedures, family and friend information.... One of the forms was about the protocol we wanted followed if an incident occurred when we were overseas. I left very-“

She cut him off quickly. “What type of incident?”

“Disappearances, kidnappings, injuries, death…To name a few.” Her eyes went wide, but he stopped her before she could say anything. “Please, let me finish.” When she nodded, he continued. “I left very specific instructions on mine. Under the ‘death’ column, I wrote that I wanted my mum, brother, you and Will to be contacted first. Under injury, I made it very clear that no one was to be contacted until I was well and could share the news myself.”

She narrowed her eyes this time. “Why on earth would you do that?”

“I’ll explain in a minute, but I assure you that I have my reasons.” He pulled his jacket off and hung it on the chair a few feet away before walking back to his spot and continuing his story. “The week before I was set to come home, we were doing a training, an obstacle course of sorts. They’re not uncommon. They wanted to video it to make a training course for the new recruits. We usually have at least two or three each month.” He shrugged his shoulders. “They transported us to a large clearing in the woods. Six teams of eight or nine men each. It had multiple parts. A section of shooting, crawling, knives, hand to hand combat... Two teams would run at a time. One would start and once they were done with the first obstacle, the second would start. Everything was fine, it was just training. No real threat. When my team was set to go, we waited for the previous team to finish their first challenge and move to the second. As soon as we jumped on to the course, we got ambushed.” He pauses for a moment, seeing the wheels spinning in her head as she bit her lip nervously. “Natives, about 15 of them, came out of no where. They immediately started shooting. They were severely out numbered, so we were able to take them down, but they had the advantage of a surprise attack. They got a few of our men before we even had time to process what was happening. Everything happened really fast. I remember firing my weapon a few times, taking down the man that shot one of my teammates and injuring another. I saw three of our men fall to the ground before I did.” He slowly pulled his shirt over his head, while finishing with, “The rest of the battle is blur.” Dropping his wet shirt to the ground, he stood there in front of her, waiting for her reaction. He’d dreaded this moment for the past two months. 

Tears were escaping one at a time throughout his story because she just knew there was something wrong. When he pulled his shirt over his head, her eyes immediately welled up with tears, streaming freely down her face. She gasped, covering her mouth.

With a shaky voice, he continued. “Apparently I was hit three times, but like I said, that was a blur. I didn’t black out, they said I was wide awake the whole time but I don’t remember what was happening around me after I was hit. I woke up in the hospital three days later with a doctor hovering over me. He explained something about surgeries I’d had, most of which I didn’t understand, but I had the scars to prove it. Two of the wounds weren’t life threatening in the slightest. People kept telling me I was lucky.” He pointed to the one on his shoulder and another one on his side. “These two weren’t to bad. Or at least that’s what I’m told. The shoulder is going to take a lot of physical therapy and they had to fix something called my labrum, but it wasn’t anything serious. The one on my side was more of a graze than a hit. It just required stitches....This one,” He pointed to the indent with a scar through it in the middle/side of his chest. “This one was the problem. It punctured my liver. The doctor said that a few inches made the difference between my liver and my heart. I’d lost a lot of blood and they didn’t think I was going to make it.” He paused again, giving her a moment to process. “It was very painful and they said that there were a few close calls, but I pushed through. Still, they say I was incredibly lucky.”

She walked slowly to him, reaching out and hovering her hand over his chest. She glanced up, eyes glossy and wet streaks staining her face. Silently, she asked permission. He nodded at her, closing his eyes. She placed her hand over his heart, feeling it beat for a moment before she ran it gently over the large scar. Tracing the line, her fingers moved along the slightest indent where the bullet must’ve pierced his skin. A sob broke through and even more tears fell. 

He opened his eyes and sighed, glancing down at her. He placed his hand over hers and helped her run it all along his chest, up to the scar on his shoulder, and even to the mark left from the stitches on his side. “They started investigating, thinking it had to have been a traitor that led these men to our spot. I was in recovery at the hospital for a month, lots of physical therapy, tests, and the like. After that, they kept me in a different camp for questioning and only let me leave when I had to get checked or go to PT. I couldn’t tell you any of this. My letters were being monitored and due to my injuries, I had no choice but to extend my stay.”

Apart from a few glances to let him know that she was still listening, she didn’t meet his eyes again. She was too busy focused on running your hands on the marks covering his test. The marks that made this story all the more heartbreaking. “Why didn’t they tell us? Why wouldn’t you let them tell us?” Tears kept streaming down her face.

“I couldn’t bare the thought of you and the rest of my family knowing that I was hurt and not being able to do anything about it. They wouldn't have given you any details and you wouldn't have been kept informed the whole time. All it would've done is make you worry and make you upset.” 

She smacked his arm gently, “You telling me now, doesn't change that. I’m still upset, knowing what you went through and not having been able to help you through it.”

“I understand that, But, I’m here, and I am standing right in front of you. I’m safe now and you aren’t left wondering.” He sighed when he saw her roll her eyes. She glanced up at him briefly and moved back to running her fingers along the large scar on his chest. “There are two reasons I’m telling you all of this. One of which being the obvious explanation - you’re my best friend and you need to know.” He stopped, unsure how to word the next part. 

“Damn right I should know. I should’ve known three months ago.” When she noticed how nervous he was, her face softened. She move one hand up to his cheek, placing the other on his heart again, as if she needed to make sure it was still beating. “What’s the other reason?”

Wiping a few tears from her eyes, he continued. “After I got hit, I remember lying on the ground and looking up into the sky. I remember not being able to move, but I didn’t feel any pain after the initial shock of the bullet. The entire time I was laying there, and there’s no way to know exactly how long that was, the only thing I could think about was you.” Her head shot up, eyes immediately searching his, silently pleading with him to continue. He moved his hand to rest over hers on his chest and looked into her eyes. “I could picture your face, every detail. It was like you were right in front of me and I could reach out and touch you. All of our memories filtered across my vision like an old movie. And when I woke up in the hospital, the first person I started looking for, the only person I wanted to talk to, was you.”

“If I knew-“

“No, even if you knew, they wouldn’t have let you come. Don’t feel guilty. That’s not why I’m telling you this.”

He paused again and she urged him to continue. “Please, just tell me.”

“I…I love you, Regina. I know it’s absolutely crazy. You’re my best friend, I would never want to hurt you or lose you and, maybe that’s why I suppressed it for so long but, I can’t deny it anymore.” He dropped his head again, refusing to meet her eyes for a moment. “I tried not to be but, I’m in love with you, Regina.”

Just when she thought there were no more tears, they started again. Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to keep them at bay and failing. She blinked a few times, processing his words. Not sure how to respond right away and wondering if she even heard him correctly. She tried asking, but it came out as more of a sob. “What di…did y…you just s..say?”

He gave her a sad smile and tucked a strand of her now- damp hair behind her ear. “I love you, Regina. But, don't worry, I don’t expect you to feel the same way, I just needed to tell you. I feel as though I was given a second chance and I can’t spend it pining over a woman I can’t have.”

She stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to process everything that happened since he walked back through her door tonight. Her mind drifted, back to a time where she would’ve openly admitted to having feelings for the man in front of her. When she was younger, a newbie to college life and living on her own, she dreamt of the day that she would have enough courage to tell him how she felt. But, time moved on, and she saw many of her friends lose those close to them from failed relationships. So, with each broken friendship she witnessed, she pushed those feelings further and further away. And, up until he’d kissed her, she’d been successful, her crush was a distant memory. A memory, that now, seemed to be becoming a reality once again. She didn’t know what to do or how to feel because even the idea of losing him was unbearable but, the idea of never kissing him again or watching him walk away with that look in his eyes, that was even worse. 

She didn’t know how long she was standing there, eyes cast to the floor, fixated on a crack in the hard-wood, running her fingers across her lips, lost in her own thoughts. 

“I’m sorry that I kissed you.”

“What?” Her head shot up, looking into his eyes and seeing them filled with sadness. 

“I shouldn’t have done that without asking. It was wrong and I’m sorry. I just had to know what it felt like.”

The tears had slowed down exponentially, though another fell. She wiped it away and crossed her arms again, one hand going right back to her lips. “And?” When he tilted his head in silent question, she elaborated. “How did it feel?”

He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. He wasn’t expecting that question. He tilted his head to the side nervously and ran his hand along the stubble on his face. “Honestly?” When she nodded affirmatively, he answered. “There aren’t words that encompass the feeling, but if I had to choose one, I’d say..... right.” 

“Right?”

“Yes, maybe it’s wrong and I shouldn’t have done it, but it felt right.” He could tell she was thinking about his answer and he could’ve sworn he saw a flash of a smile on her face but, if it was even there, it disappeared quickly. “Look, I don’t want to mess up what we have, but I couldn’t keep something like this from you. You don’t have to say anything. Just give me some time to reign myself in and then we can pretend it never happened. I promise I’ll work on getting over you. And, in order to do that, I need to go.” He guided her hand away from where it was still resting on his chest, letting it fall by her waist.

In that moment, when she saw his face riddled with emotion, she made a decision that she didn’t think she’d ever be brave enough to make. She decided that she was going to let herself be happy and that she was willing to take the risk. As he was bending over to grab his shirt off the ground, a small smile appeared on her face. “What if I don’t want you to?”

“To leave? I think I need some time. You know, feel sorry for myself and get over it.” He shrugged his shoulders and tried to smile, but it got no where close to meeting his eyes. 

She actually laughed at that, feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest. That same care-free feeling that she had that night in the rain, was back. All of her stress and worry about him, melted away. She realized that he was right. He was here now, standing in front of her, safe and sound and she wasn’t going to lose him. He gave her a questioning look that quickly turned into hurt and she knew she had to voice what was going on in her mind. She shook her head and walked the two feet separating them, putting her hands back on his chest, running one up to rest at the back of his neck and using the other to push the shirt back out off his hands. Toying gently with the hair at the base of his skull, she gave him a funny look. “No… What if I don’t want you to get over me?”

His eyes went wide as he searched hers for explanation. “What are you saying?” She rolled her eyes. Learning in, she kissed him hard. He moaned, but didn’t pull away. Backing her up slowly until her back hit the door, relishing in the feeling of having her in his arms. He did’t want to let her go and a large part of him didn't want to question what was happening but, he couldn’t let her do this out of pity and he most certainly didn’t want to start something without knowing what she truly wanted. It took everything in him, but he managed to pull away. Stepping back a couple of feet and running his fingers through his hair, he glanced back over at her. Hands pressed up against the back of the door, chest heaving in heavy breaths of air, hair messy from the rain and his fingers, and lips slightly swollen from the contact. She looked absolutely stunning. He watched her fingers move up to her lips again and he groaned at the sight of her. “Regina…”  
She bit her lip, trying and failing to suppress her smile. “I agree.”

He tilted his head, “Agree with what?”

Pushing herself off the wall, she walked back over to him. Hands cupping both of his cheeks, she pulled him close until his lips were just a breath away. His eyes closed and his mouth dropped open slightly, ever ready for the contact. Answering his question, she whispered, “That this, feels right.” And then, her lips were back on his.


	2. Just go with it:Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For #OQmovieweek entry number three! Just Go With It AU with some changes!

"Absolutely not.”

Standing across from her, he groaned. “Come on, Regina-“

The phone at her desk started ringing and she gave him a warning look, reaching over to pick it up. “Dr. Locksley’s office, how may I help you?” He stood there waiting for her to finish, despite the fact that she wasn’t interested in what he had to say. He’s found himself in a bit of a predicament and he needs her help. When she ended the call, she looked up at him with a slight scowl. “I told you to get rid of the ring years ago. I knew it’d come back to bite you in the ass one day. Looks like today’s the lucky day.”

He was a scrawny little thing. Just out of college, fresh faced and clean shaven without a lick of muscle on his body. So, you can imagine his excitement when he asked out the prettiest girl at his university and she said yes. He’d proposed right after graduation. The day he was supposed to walk down the aisle, he found out that his beautiful, soon-to-be bride, was cheating on him. That night, while he was drinking away his sorrows and fiddling with the gold band he was supposed to be wearing for the rest of his life, he realized that no one likes the good guy. The good guy is always the one that stays in the friend zone, the one they turn to for advice, and, in his case, the one that gets cheated on. So, he decided to make a change, to be reckless. And, it didn’t take him long. Turns out that the ring meant for symbolizeing a life-long bond, was a magnet to women. How ironic. That, combined with his accent and his new career as a plastic surgeon.... well, he didn’t have trouble picking up ladies. And he’d been with his fair share of them, that’s for certain. Especially once he grew into himself, started working out, and was raking in the big bucks. But, since his failed wedding day, he hadn’t actually considered settling down again. It was all just fun. Until he met Marian. “This one’s different, Regina. I really like her.”

“For now. Give it a week and you’ll be back out at a bar twirling that piece of metal around your finger and acting all pathetic again.” She rolls her eyes. “You’re disgusting.”

He knows she doesn’t approve of his methods of picking up women and, as his best friend and business partner, she’s had plenty of time to tell him just how awful she thinks it is. “I’m telling you, it’s not like that with her. I can see myself actually being in a relationship with this girl.”

Sighing, she crosses her arms and looks up from her papers to meet his eyes. “Leading off with asking me to pretend to be your ex wife, probably want the best strategy. Explain this all to me.” When his eyes light up, she’s quick to add in, “That doesn’t mean yes.”

“Last night, at Jeff’s party, I was introduced to her. We immediately hit it off. We talked for hours and went for a walk along the beach and... well, you know.” 

She rolls her eyes at him again. “You’re not helping your case.”

“Right. So, when we woke up together the next morning, I knew I had to see her again. She was late for work so I told her to just grab my card out of my pocket and, that’s when she found the ring.” He pauses, trying to analyze her facial expression for a moment. “She freaked out. She started yelling about how her parents are divorced and her dad cheated on her mom and I didn’t know what to say.”

“How about the truth?”

Now, he rolls his eyes. “You know how that would sound.”

Her eyebrows shoot up. “Like you’re a slut? If you’re not proud of the way it makes you look then you shouldn’t do it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he responds sarcastically. “Anyway, I didn’t want her to think I was cheating on my non-existent wife so, I told her I was getting divorced. She didn’t trust me. She wants to meet my ex.”

“Smart girl.”

He ignores that. “But, the problem is that I don’t have an ex so, when she asked what her name was, I panicked and said yours. I just need you to pretend for one night. Please.” He can tell he’s got her. There’s a reason she’s his best friend after all. “I’ll take you shopping for some new clothes and you’ll have a night away from your kids. Just one night, that’s all I’m asking.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Nothing.” His smile turns into a wide grin. “Pantsuits and ponytails work for you but, I was thinking something a little more sexy. I wanna give the impression that I had a hot wife.” 

He’s teasing her and she knows it. That comment coming from anyone else, would’ve been rude but, with him it’s just a jab. “I have sexy clothes. I just don’t waste them on you.” He eyes her questioningly. “I do! You know what? Fine. I’m not going to turn down a free shopping spree and hair cut.”

“Thank you!” He pulls he rin for a hug and furrows his brows, “Are you wearing your special perfume?”

“What?”

“The perfume. You don’t wear that one much.” 

She furrows her brows. “I have a lunch.”

He looks appalled at the idea. “With who?” She tells him about her plans with Daniel, the pediatrician across the street. “Seriously, that guy?” 

She doesn’t answer, just rolls her eyes and walks away from him. 

————

That afternoon, she went from shop to shop. She was only meeting this girl once but damned if she wasn’t going to take advantage of Robin’s trusty gold credit card. 

They’d scheduled dinner for the following day. She was able to secure a babysitter for her boys and, she had to admit that she liked getting all dressed up. Hot ex-wife? She’d show him. Wearing a tight, black, backless dress and black pumps, she was all ready to go. Her hair was curled slightly at the edges and she knew she looked good. She didn’t wear it down much. She was just putting on her earrings and walking down the steps to leave when she heard her sons arguing. “Boys! Behave please. I’ll only be gone a few hours you need to-“

“Wow, mom.” Her oldest, Henry turned to look at her in shock. “You look good.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” She smiled, walking over and placing a kiss on the top of his head. “Please be nice to your brother.”

Turning to the other kiddo in the living room, she kneeled down and hugged him close. “Behave, Roland.”

“I will!” He watched his mother stand back up and walk toward the door. “Mom? Say hi to Mr. Robin for me please.”

She smiled again. Robin and Roland has a special relationship. Their father wasn’t in the picture much so, then spending time with Robin helped her feel a little better about them not having a male figure in their home. He doesn’t love kids but, he’s decent with hers for the most part. And, even though he won’t admit it, she knows he cares about them. Especially Roland. Her youngest tends to follow him around like a shadow and, while robin pretends to be annoyed by it, she knows he likes the little boy. “I’ll do that baby. Goodnight, you two.”

————

The look on his face when he saw her was priceless, an image she won’t soon forget. And he had the nerve to imply she wasn’t attractive enough? 

Dinner went well. Turns out their generally sarcastic banter is easy to pass off as a bickering married couple. Marian was sweet. Too young, if you ask her but, at least she had some personality. 

By the time they went to leave the restaurant, she was proud of herself, completely convinced that they’d pulled off their little lie. Though, she wasn’t sure if she should’ve been ashamed. She was just saying her goodbyes, about to get in her cab and go home to her boys when her phone rang. Without even thinking, she picked it up, ignoring Robin’s look. It was Henry. Apparently Roland has snuck in and stolen one of his special edition comic books. “Put him on the phone.” She waited to hear Roland’s voice, “Honey, you know what I’ve said about taking your brothers comic books..... I know sweetie but he doesn’t have to share the ones in the clear bin, those are special..... you can read one of the ones on the bookshelf.” Once she solved the issue, she assured him she’d be home soon and hung up. The moment she clicked the red button on her phone, she locked eyes with Robin and knew that there was a problem. 

“You... you have children?” The brunette standing next to him asked excitedly. “Robin, I’m a teacher. I love kids!”

Uh oh. Awkwardly, she excused herself and left before she could be dragged further into his mess. 

 

—————

“Why couldn’t you have jus waited to answer the phone until you got in the car?”

“They’re my kids, Robin. One of their names pop up on my phone and I don’t hesitate.” Taking a sip of her coffee, she glances over her glasses at him. “Besides, I think you’re forgetting that I did you a favor, remember.”

“Yes but then you just made it all the more difficult. She wants to meet them!”

Her eyebrows shoot up at that. “It’s a bit early for her to be wanting to meet your kids, don’t you think?”

He groans. “I don’t have any kids!” She grumbles something back but he doesn’t hear it. He’s gonna figure this out. 

———

“How would you two feel about pretending to be my kids for one day?” Sitting in front of both her boys, he smiles and takes a bite of his pizza. 

“Why don’t you just tell her the truth?” Henry asks and when Robin gives him a dumbfounded look, he shrugs. “Mom tells us things.”

“It’s too late for that. Are you in or not?”

Henry eyes him warily as his little brother just chomps away at his cheesy pizza. “What’s in it for me?”

“Name your price.” After a bit of a negotiation, Henry agrees to his deal. Four week intensive writing class and fifty dollars is all it takes for him to be Robin’s fake son. Now time for Roland.

“I want you to take me to Hawaii so I can swim with the dolphins.” He’s been stuck on that idea for a while now. It’s not the first time he brought the request up to Robin.

“How about I get you a matching set of Henry’s collectible comic books instead?” The six year old is much easier to please apparently.

Now, he’s just got to convince Regina. And that, won’t be easy. 

—————

They battle for a good twenty minute with her dominating the argument. She’s not happy that he’s pulled her kids into this and she doesn’t understand how it’ll solve anything anyway. What, he’s got two kids one day and then suddenly, he’s childless? She feels like this is much more than just a day thing. That’s how it started after all, just one night she’d have to pretend. Now, she’s being roped into doing it again and this time including her children? She needs a drink. 

“You should’ve seen Henry’s face light up when I told him I’d pay for his writing camp he wants to go to so badly. And Roland is so excited about the idea of having his very own set of comics.”

It’s a low-blow, using her kids to get her to agree to this idiotic plan of his. “Fine. But this is it. And if anything goes wrong I’m taking my kids home, your relationship be damned.”

 

That’s how they’ve found themselves at a crowded arcade filled with crazy kids. Marian is so in her element, trying to bond with his fake children while he and Regina are utterly miserable. He can tell she’s on edge so, he excuses himself to go get some food and give her some time alone. He walks back just in time to hear the end of a conversation that leaves him speechless. 

Marian looks up at him with big brown eyes full of disappointment. “Roland was just telling me about the Hawaii trip you were supposed to take him on.” Reginas head pops up at that, as if she hadn’t been listening to the chatter at all until that moment and Marian’s arms cross over her chest. 

All it takes is one look at Roland to know he’s been played. When he looks left, he sees Regina’s shocked and warning face. When he looks right, he sees Marian staring him down. He’s quite literally stuck. “Right... uh we’re still going I just... I had to move it. That’s all.” It’s the only thing he can come up with on the spot. Maybe he’ll find a way out of this later, when he’s not surrounded by two angry women. Roland cheers and Marian looks at him with puppy eyes, clearly proud. 

Regina must’ve been waiting to see how he’d handle it because, now she stands up angrily and grabs his arm. “We need to talk.” She practically drags him away from the table, nails digging into his bicep. Once they’re a safe distance away, she goes off. “What the hell are you thinking? Hawaii?”

The way she’s looking at him makes him feel like a child. “I didn’t know what to say. It was YOUR son who put me on the spot.”

“Yes, my child. The one who shouldn’t have been involved in this in the first place.” She rolls her eyes. He’s certain she’d be yelling if they weren’t in such a public place. “This has gone too far. I’m taking my kids and going home.”

She’s about to walk away when he grabs her wrist. “Regina wait. I know this isn’t what we had planned but please-“

“No.”

“Just listen.” He insists. “You get a free trip to Hawaii. Roland will get to swim with dolphins. Then, I’ll make up some tragic story and you won’t have to pretend any more.”

A vacation sounds nice but, “This isn’t some arcade trip Robin. Hawaii is a big deal. And what then? What happens when she wants to see your work or and finds me at the front desk or...”

“I’ll deal with those issues later. Just go with it, please. This is the last thing I’ll ask of you, I promise.”

“Fine.” She pauses and holds a finger up in the air, “But, I’m not doing this because I want to help you. I’m doing it because Roland has always wanted to swim with dolphins and I can’t afford it. And, I need a vacation. But I swear to god, Robin, if there is anything else, that’s it. No more.”

A wide grin spreads across his face. “Thank you.”

————  
The trip was fairly uneventful. Marian is a bit much for her tastes, she’s too young to really share any common interests. Luckily, they land in the evening so, they decide to just go to their respective rooms and settle in before dinner. She’s only got to put up with this charade for a few hours and then she can throw on some PJs and cuddle up with her boys. 

The next morning, she’s woken up bright an early. Marian has planned a full day of activities for them. A hike through the woods, a ropes course, and even a swim by the waterfall. The only part that sounds at all appealing is the swim but, Henry and Roland are excited. She’ll push through. 

It’s a good three hours before they reach the waterfall. It’s a beautiful blue lagoon and she’s immediately drawn to the water, ready to strip out of these sweat soaked clothes to just her bathing suit and dice right in. However, there’s one thing stopping her. Henry’s already gone and Marian didn’t waste any time showing off that tiny bikini of hers. Theyre already way out in the water but Roland, he’s still right by her side. Robin’s standing next to him, eyes wide as he watches the younger woman climb the rocks. She rolls her eyes at him before breaking him from the inappropriate thoughts she’s almost certain he was having. “Since you’re enjoying the view so much, I’m sure you won’t mind hanging here with your fake son while I go for a swim?”

“Hmm?” It looks like he has to really make an effort to brake his eyes away from Marian. When he glances in Regina’s direction and then back down at Roland briefly, he puts the dots together. “You can’t swim? And how exactly were you planning on swimming with dolphins?” 

The little boy just shrugs. “They give you life vests.” 

Regina shakes her head at the two, clearly amused. “You’re fine watching him then?” Robin nods, tells her it’s the least he can do after dragging them all out here. So, she drops her backpack on the floor and unbuttons her shorts then, ever slowly, she pulls her t-shirt over her head. He’s in a trance, mesmerized by her crisp white bikini and secretly gorgeous body. Those pantsuits don’t do it justice. She doesn’t pay him any attention, just leaves her clothes there and dives into the water. He definitely isn’t going to complain about the view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part to come tomorrow:) let me know what you think and go follow my new Twitter @RegalLove2 ! ♥️


	3. Just Go With It: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My entry for day 4 of #oqmovieweek ! Just a continuation of yesterday’s post. Let me know what you think!

During lunch as they’re sitting at the restaurant, Marian insists that the kids stay with her and Robin that night. “It’s only fair. You had them last night. Besides, I’d like to spend more time getting to know them.” Then, like it’s the most brilliant idea she’s ever thought of, she adds in, “You both should go out and get dinner or something. My parents, they never had a civil relationship. I’ll watch the boys!”

That wasn’t part of the plan. She barely knows this woman and she doesn’t like the idea of her kids spending the night away from her. “Robin, a word?” She pulls him away from the table, far enough that there out of earshot but still in view so she can keep an eye on them. “I don’t know how I feel about that. They might be uncomfortable and-“

“Regina Mills? Is that you?”

She freezes, face draining of blood. She doesn’t need to turn around to know who just said her name. Fifteen years and her voice alone still sends shivers up her spine. It takes her a second to compose herself and force the biggest smile she can muster on her face. She ignores Robin’s questioning look and turns to face the devil behind her. “Zelena.”

“Oh my! It is you!” The red head leans in and pulls her into a hug. “You got your teeth fixed!” Regina mumbles something under her breath as Robin just stands awkwardly next to her. Zelena always did have a habit of running her mouth. “Oh, did you hear about Emma? She’s divorced! And, she has a kid. How awful. Anyhow, how’ve you been, darling?” She barely even starts to answer before a man walks up and the red head is cutting her off again. “This is my husband. He’s a big time lawyer. He’s worked with so many incredible people-“

Her husband cuts her off. “Oh, honey. Please stop.” Reaching out, he shakes her hand, “Walsh. Nice to meet you.”

“Regina.”

“Is this your husband?” He motions to Robin who is still standing silently behind her. 

She’s about to tell him no, truly was. But then, she saw Zelenas ever-judge stare and she just couldn’t admit that she was not only divorced, but had two kids. So, she lied. Why not? It seems like their play book has gone out the window a long time ago and if she can pretend to be his fake wife, he sure as hell was going to return the favor. “Yes, sorry. This is Robin, my husband.” Robin tilts his head to the side curiously and smirks at her. She ignores it, just grabs his hand and pulls him close enough to place a hand on his chest. “Robin, this is Zelena. We went to college together.”

“Nice to meet you.” He plays the part, shakes their hands and even puts his arm around her waist for good measure. He’s much better at pretending then she is. 

“Oh we must get together for dinner! What a small world, meeting in Hawaii of all places!”

Regina has no intention of spending any extra time with this woman. She lies again. “Sure. We’ll have to plan something but we need to get back to our kids so-“

Zelena’s eyes go wide. “You have kids?”

Great. Another question. “Yes, two. And we should be going.” She’s just turning to leave but the other woman pulls her back insisting that they do dinner together tonight. Her brain is swirling with every possible excuse as to why they can’t do that but she hesitates too long and that’s confirmation enough for that crazy woman.

“This will be so fun! See you at eight!” 

Once she’s gone, she looks over to Robin with a mortified expression. He’s got a smug smirk on his face and she has the desire to slap him. “Don’t look at me like that. I can’t stand that woman.”

“Who is she?”

“We went to college together. She’s insufferable, the kind of person that needs to be better than everyone else and make sure no one forgets it.” She glances back toward their table, watching her boys. It looks like they’re in a really invested conversation. “I don’t know why I care so much but, somehow she gets to me. I’ll make up an excuse to get out of this.”

He shrugs. “Why? Marian wants to spend time with the kids anyway. You’ve come all the way to Hawaii to pretend to be my wife, I can do it for one night.” 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“It’ll be fine. She’s a teacher, she’s good with kids and they seem to be comfortable with her.” He smiles, “Just tell me who you want to be tonight to make her jealous.”

She smiles at that. “Thank you. Let’s make sure that Marian is really alright with the boys and then, I’ll think about it.” 

—————

Later that evening, after she’s showered and done her hair, she finds herself nervous. She’s on dress number three and, while she knows it makes her look good, she can’t help but wonder if it’s too much. If it’ll come off like she’s trying too hard. That, and she’s worried about her boys. They’re both in Robin’s room already. She’d sent them off with pjs, toothbrushes, and a lot of kisses, assuring them that, if they needed her there, she’d come get them. A knock on her door interrupts her thoughts and she grimaces in the mirror before going to open it. She doesn’t even greet him, just throws open the door and walks right back to the mirror. “I feel like this is too much. Maybe I should go back to the black?”

She hears the door close behind her and then he’s walking into view, glancing at her through the reflection of the glass. “No, the red is sexy.” He’s eyeing her up and down, like it’s some big revelation. “Seeing you look that good in such a tight dress, especially after having two kids, that’s gonna make that woman so envious.”

Alright. She’ll wear this one then, no more overthinking it. Finally, she turns to face him. “Wow, you clean up nice.” He’s wearing a pair of nice khakis and a sky blue button down tucked in. The color has his eyes popping. 

“Thank you.” He chuckles, so, “Who am I tonight?”

She shrugs, “Yourself.” When he tilts his head to the side in question, she grabs her purse and loops her arm in his, leading them toward the door. “Plastic surgeon is quite an accomplishment.”

Dinner was going about as she expected. Everything she said, was topped by a story of Zelena’s. It was excruciating and, while her husband was really nice, he was quite boring. But things really went to hell when a man came on the stage and invited people to join a hula girl contest. Of course Zelena, being ever competitive, was quick to volunteer. Not before throwing a few judgy comments in Regina’s direction. She had no idea what it is about this woman that gets her so irritated. Normally, she can look past it but, with Zelena, it’s like she’s not capable. “I’ll join too.”

That surprises Robin, she can tell by the look on his face that he’s impressed, though. Zelena sends a wicked grin her way. She’s about to walk up there when Robin grabs her wrist under the table, whispering in her ear, “Kill it, love.” 

And she does. They’re the two finalists and she’s sure she’s got it in the bag when Zelena decides to flash a bit of her bright green underwear. The spokesman laughs, “Looks like we have a tie.” So, that’s how they’ve found themselves in their current situation. Robin and Walsh have joined them on stage for a tie breaker. A very annoying and embarrassing tie breaker. She has half a mind to just call it quits but, she did not sit through a humiliating hula contest to just walk away from this. She has to beat Zelena in something, as childish as that may be. “Alright! So we have our two couples here,” the man gestures to them. They’re standing face to face, just inches apart. In between them, right around their stomachs, there’s a coconut wedges between them. “The goal is to get the coconut up to their lips without using their hands at all. Teamwork abilities really show through in this type of challenge.”

Robin’s got a goofy grin on his face. He’s really never affected by anything, always laughing. She’s not so happy about it. When he tells them to start, it’s a lot of rubbing bodies together trying to find a rhythm. It’s awkward. She’s never touched him this much and, when he grabs her waist firmly with both hands and grinds himself against her in hopes of moving the coconut a little further up their chests, it’s a perfectly innocent thing on his part. The thoughts that cross her mind are anything but. Theyre finally getting the hang of it when they hear loud thud next to them followed by a curse from Zelena. No ones allowed to use their hands so, it’s their challenge to lose at this point. Though, the red head doesn’t quit, barking out orders to her husband trying to figure out how to pick the thing back up. She just laughs. They’ve got the coconut up to their neck now. They’ve got this. And, the do. It takes a little more menouvering but, they manage to do it. The restaurant patients all cheer and Zelena stomps off the stage. The humiliation was worth it. They stay and finish dinner together, despite the fact that the other half of their party has left. 

They’re walking back toward their part of the resort in quiet. A comfortable quiet. “Thank you.”

He glances at her and smiles. “No big deal. I had fun.” When she shakes her head at him, he assures, “I did! Did you see the look on her face when we beat her? That was priceless.”

She doesn’t say anything, just nods. They continue on their path, getting on the elevator and riding it up toward their rooms. “I needed that at least once in my lifetime. She’s a bitch.”

“Yes, I could tell.” Then, he starts laughing. “It’s funny, how it all happened.”

“What?”

“That tie breaker was a little odd. I’m sure perdiatrician guy wouldn’t have been thrilled to see you grinding all against me like that.” 

“It was for the game.” She sighs, “What is it about him that bothers you so much?”

“Nothing. I just don’t think he’s right for you.”

She smirks at him. “I know that.” When he gives her a confused expression, she grins. “I never said we were together. You jumped to conclusions.”

“Then why’d you do lunch? You wore your special perfume. Were you trying to make me jealous?”

“Daniel is moving his practice to New York and he wanted me to join. It was a business lunch.” Then, she pauses, just letting the second part of his question hit her. “I wasn’t trying to make you jealous. Why, were you jealous?”

He rubs the back of his neck nervously. “No. Are you going to take it?” When she tells him know, he lets out a sigh of relief. Then, a sparkle appears in his eyes. “What a shame.”

“Hmm?” They’re standing in front of his door now, lingering. 

“That coconut getting in the way tonight. We fit quite well together.” He’s flirting, there’s nothing real behind it, obviously. It makes her smile nonetheless

“You couldn’t handle that.” Two can play that game. 

He smirks and takes a step closer. For a moment, she thinks he’s going to kiss her and she finds that she actually wants him to. Until the door opens up. They jump apart and turn to see Henry standing there. “Mom! I thought I heard you.”

“Hello, my love.” She pulls him close and kisses his head. “I just wanted to check on my boys before I went to bed.” He tells her they’re fine and that Roland’s already asleep. So, with one last glance in Robin’s direction, she leaves them. She doesn’t sleep much that night.

The next day, she’s not feeling well. They’re supposed to meet up for breakfast and spend the day exploring but, she’s really not up for it. She lets them take her boys and go.later that afternoon, when they drop them back off in her room, she’s thankful for Roland’s animated re-telling of their day to distract her from thoughts of Him. “And then, Robin taught me to swim!” 

“What?” As if she wasn’t already hung up in the guy, now she’s overwhelmed with emotion. “In one day? That’s incredible!”

“Yeah, and he showed me how to float on my back when I get tired!”

She supposed a part of her has always liked him. They’ve been friend and co-workers for years. Occasionally they flirt but, he flirts with everyone and she seen him go through countless women. Never, had she ever considered what a relationship between them would be like. Now, after spending a few days with him, watching him interact with her children, and pretending to be his wife, it’s left her wondering if maybe she’d like to be the real deal. It doesn’t matter, though. He loves Marian. That’s why they’re all here after all. 

Her phone rings long after her boys have fallen asleep. She doesn’t even hesitate to answer when she sees his name light up her screen. “Hello.” She whispers.

“Hi.” He breathes out. “I missed you today.”

“Sounds like you all had fun. Roland said you taught him how to swim?”

She can hear the smile in his voice, the pride. “Yes. He’s a trooper. It took a lot of bribing with cookies but, we got him swimming across the pools sans the floaters.”

“I’m sad I missed it. Thank you for doing that.” Her eyes fall closed as she relaxes more into her blanket. “It means a lot.”

He’s silent for a minute. “Marian wants to get married.”

That wakes her up a little more. “What?”

“She says that she wants to be spontaneous, to elope here on the island.”

She doesn’t know what to say, so she settles with, “That’s nice.”

“Is it?”

“That’s why were here, right?” It’s not her place. “If you’re asking for permission, you shouldn’t be. She’s a nice girl and I haven’t seen you care this much about someone in a long time. If you want to marry her, then go for it.”

Hes quiet for a few beats, the only noise through the phone is his steady breathing. “Regina... I don’t want things to be-“

“I think I’m going to take the job with Daniel.” She cuts him off with a response she hadn’t anticipated. “It’s a good job and, this way, you won’t have to worry about Marian running into ya after our fake car accident or whatever it is you have planned.” She forced a laugh, trying to make light of the situation and failing. 

“So, that’s it? You’re just going to disappear out of my life?”

“That was bound to be the end result either way. How else would this have worked long term? We can only pretend so long.”

He groans. “I hadn’t considered that. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Yes, well, it’s probably for the best.” Saying the words breaks her heart. “Goodnight, Robin.” She doesn’t wait for him to respond before she hangs up, wiping a traitorous tear from her face. 

—————-

The next day, they’re eloping. Marian shows up at her door early in the morning, requesting her boys to take them shopping for matching shirts. She lets them go. Obviously, she’s invited as well but, she doesn’t plan on attending. The sinking feeling in her chest after she hung up with him the night before, it confirmed what she already suspected. She was in love with him. Therefore, the very idea of watching him marry the beautiful young girl, gave her a headache. That’s how she’s found herself sitting at the bar nursing her second drink before two o’clock. She’s lost in her thoughts, trying to mentally prepare herself for the rest of this trip when he slides into the chair next to her. He says her boys are getting ice cream with Marian. She musters up all her willpower to force a smile on her face, “How was the impromptu wedding?”

“It was... enlightening.” When she hums in question, he shuffles even closer to her. “There we were, walking up this beautiful path to where they set up the little alter and I was thinking all about how I was about to start my life with the woman I love..... the only problem was, the woman I love, she wasn’t there.”

“She wasn’t?”

“No.”

Staring deep into his eyes, she hangs off every word. “So, you didn’t..?” 

“I couldn’t.” He smiles softly at her. “I mean, don’t we have something?”

“Robin... I...” Sighing, she looks away for a minute. “What happens when we’re not on this fake-cation anymore and you realize that this is real?”

Reaching for his hand, he shakes his head. “You’re the only real thing I’ve had in my entire life.”

She rolls her eyes at that, pulling back a little. “Come one, Robin. She’s beautiful and I’m... I’m not twenty five. I’m not that.”

“She’s great, I know. But, she’s not you.”

Giving him a wary look, she sighs. “I have two kids.”

“I’m aware. I love those kids more than anything in the world.” His smile is genuine. She’s down talking herself out of this. He wants it just as badly as she does, so why won’t she let herself have it? Leaning in, she lets her lips meet his. He loves her, and by the way he pulls her even closer to him as his lips move in sync with hers, well, it only proves that. Who would’ve thought that being in a fake relationship, would help her find a real one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have time to proof it, so I apologize for any mistakes! Thank y’all for reading. Let me know what you think!


	4. The switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #OQMovieweek Day 5: Based loosely off The Switch. I left out a lot of what was in the actual movie. I wanted this one to be a quick one. I apologize for any mistakes! I didn’t have time to proof it.

The subway trains are crowded, filled with people of every kind. Men, women, young and old. Checking his watch, he groans. He’s late. And, he’s sitting very snugly in between a woman who’s wearing too much perfume and an old man that’s talking to himself. When he finally exits the train and walks toward the restaurant, he feels relieved to breathe in some fresh air. She’s already waiting for him, just gives him a look when he walks in. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s typical. I already ordered for us.” They delve into conversation about their days. She’s nervous to tell him but, he always seems to calm her with his silly jokes and goofy facial expressions. “I have something I want to show you.” Reaching into her bag, she pulls out the newspaper. “You see this?” 

It’s a stock chart and, a very good one at that. “Yeah. I invested in them last week.” He takes another bite of his food and moans. 

“Can you please stop having sex with your food?” She rolls her eyes and rotates the paper she’s holding so that the slope is going down rapidly instead of up. “Now, look. Would you tell your clients to invest in this stock?”

He furrows his brows. “No.”

“This is what fertility levels look like as women age. I went to the doctor and got all my tests done. Everything looks good but, she lectured me about age and...” She pauses, watches as he takes another bite of food. “I’m going to have a baby.”

His fork falls to his plate. “You’re pregnant?”

“No. Not yet, anyway.” She tells him about how she’s trying, how she’s going to look for a donor. He spends the rest of the lunch trying to convince her what a bad idea that is. They’re approaching her stop on the train when she turns to him, clearly annoyed. “My mind is made up and I’d like for my best friend to be supportive but, I’m not looking for permission.” The subway stops and she stands up, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek. “See you Friday.”

——————

He doesn’t even want to go Friday. It’s Mal’s thirtieth birthday and he’d promised he’d go with Regina to celebrate but, he doesn’t even like Mal. She’s irritating and she always calls him Robby. His name is Robin, not Robby. When they get there, he immediately grabs a drink. Regina is in a good mood tonight, he spots her from across the room flirting with some guy. And, judging by the tan line on his left ring finger, he’s sure that this guy is only looking for one thing. Walking up, he grabs her arm. “Regina,”

“Robin!” She’s a little drunk. “This is Graham, he’s a reporter.”

“Nice to meet you.” He barely nods at the guy. “Come here.” He pulls her away from the guy and out onto the balcony in the back room. “Whatre you doing?”

“Let go of me!” Pulling her arm away from him, she turns away. “He’s nice and cute.”

“He’s also married.” He rolls his eyes. She tries to deny that. “You can’t go shopping for sperm at a party like this, especially when you’re drunk.”

“You’re my friend, Robin, not my father. Leave me alone.”

“Fine.” Turning away, he leaves her on the balcony and locks her out, igniting her yell and banging on the glass. Walking back toward the party, he grabs a napkin and marker off the counter. “Graham! Regina left. She needed something a little stronger than alcohol, if you know what I mean?” He winks and pats the guy on the back. “Anyhow, this is the address of her place, she wants you to meet her there.” He scribbles on the napkin and hands it over. 

The guy smirks, “Thanks man, I’ve been eyeing her all night.” 

Robin just rolls his eyes and watches the guy leave before going to let Regina back in. She’s not happy. “You sent him to Washington Heights? Seriously?” She crosses her arms and gives him a look. “I think I need a break from you. But, nothing has changed. I’m still having a baby one way or another.” Without another word, she leaves him there. 

————— 

It’s a while two weeks later and he still hasn’t heard from her. He’s had a long day, kind of in a trance as he walks to his mailbox and grabs the contents and walks inside. Most of its junk but, one thing catches his eye. Letting the rest fall on the coffee table, he tears the seal on the bright pink envelope. 

_I’m getting pregnant party! Celebrate Regina’s incemination!_

Oh god. 

He doesn’t want to go but, he has to. He’s gonna need a lot of alcohol. The party is filled mostly with women. Regina looks slightly uncomfortable. Apparently the party was all Mal’s idea. It makes sense, this doesn’t seem like Reginas scene. He hangs back and drinks. Perhaps more than he should. And, when he meets Daniel, the donor, he’s even more of a mess. He’s not sure what it is about this whole situation that irks him so much but, it does. 

Later, he locks himself in her bathroom. Hopefully some of this alcohol will get out of his system now. He’s wobbly and disoriented. When he sees the telltale little cup on the counter with Daniels.... _deposit,_ he groans. Drunk him tends to act more like a child then usual so, he picks up the cup and unscrews the top, grimacing when he looks inside. He’s holding the thing when someone knocks loudly on the door and scares him. He drops it. Reflexes aren’t on point and he doesn’t have time to catch the little cup before it spills down the drain of the sink. Well, shit. 

—————-

The next day is incredibly fuzzy. He gets a lecture from Will about waking him up the night before but he doesn’t remember a thing. 

A few weeks later, they’re out at dinner when she tells him she’s pregnant. That same night, she also reveals that she’s moving to Minnesota. Something about it being a better place to raise a kid and how her parents are there. Another two weeks, and she’s gone. They promised to keep in touch but, after she had the baby, things got difficult. She was a single mom and he lived all the way in New York. They were longing two separate lives. He thought about her every day and they’d talk occasionally but, it wasn’t the same. 

It was a while seven year later before he saw her again. He was right where she’d left him. He’d been on countless dates and had even had two semi-serious relationships that failed. Basically, nothing had changed for him. Then, here she was with a kid. She looked incredible, even better than the last time he’d seen her. And, he had to admit that her son was also pretty adorable. He was a little shy at first but, he started to warm up. Robin wasn’t a huge fan of kids though, there was something about Henry that he was drawn to. He was a smart kid, loved to write. They had a lot in common and he found that, he really liked spending time with the boy. 

A few weeks later, when he was out with Henry, a woman mentioned that they shared a little resemblance. He brushed the comment off but, then he realized that the kid had Regina’s dark hair and eyes but, he did have a similar nose and dimples to Robin. Then bits and pieces of memory started flooding back and he immediately called Will. “What did I say to you that night?”

“I don’t know, Mate. Most of it was just ramblings.” He pauses. “There May have been something about a horse and some trade. I dunno.”

“A trade?” He asks and, when Will hums in answer, he groans. Suddenly, he remembers the whole thing. Dropping the little plastic container in the sink. Also, more importantly, what he did after. “Holy shit. I hijaked Regina’s pregnancy.”

“You did what?” Will practically spits.

“My god I’m a horrible person..” Running his hands through his hair nervously, he sighs.”I’ve got to tell her.”

“I don’t know.. I mean, yes but....”

“It’s Regina, Will. I need to tell her.”

The other man agrees. “Just be careful. And Robin? I guess congratulations are in order.”

“Shut up.” 

—————

He goes straight to her house. Henry opens the door for him. According to Henry, Regina is taking a bath. He waits. A few minutes tick by sitting next to the kid he’s just found out is his. He must get impatient because a moment later, he’s yelling, “Mom! Robin is here!”

Regina’s voice can be heard from her bathroom. “Uh, okay. I’ll be out in a minute.”

The moment she walks out her door, he stands up. “We need to talk.” She’s in a silky pajama top and a robe, not much but, he insists they go outside. “This isn’t easy to say. You know how much I care about you. We’ve known each other for so long and sometimes things can be difficult but-“

Pulling the robe tighter around her body, she steps a little closer, grabbing his hands. “I think I know where this is going.” He tried to tell her that she most definitely does not but, she keeps talking. “We’ve been friends forever and, we’ve obviously missed each other a lot. I’d be lying if I said I don’t feel an energy between us-“ she must notice his expression change to one of confusion because she stops. “That’s what you were going to say, right? That you have... feelings for me?”

His eyebrows shoot up, “Not exactly, no. But-“

She immediately let’s go if his hands and backs up, walking toward the steps that lead back inside. “Oh wow. Okay I’m just tired and I’m caught up in this whole thing with Daniel..”

“What thing with Daniel?”

“We’ve gone out a few times.” He looks shocked. That changes things. He’s still taken aback by the ‘energy’ that she saw between them. She pulls the robe tighter. “We’ll y’all later, ok? I need to get back inside to Henry.” She doesn’t wait for him to answer before she walks back inside.

—————

The next few months are a little distant. He spends more time with Henry but not so much alone with her. Meanwhile, she gets closer to Daniel. They’re at a barbecue one day with Daniel and his family when the man shows Robin a ring. He tells him about how he’s going to propose later that day, during the fireworks. And he just can’t let that happen. Nerves flare up in his stomach as he approaches her. He’s able to get her alone for a minute, it’s his only opportunity. “Regina, there’s something I have to say and I need you to listen.” She can tell he’s serious, so she nods. “There’s no easy way to say this. I...uh... I switched Daniel’s sperm for mine. I was blackout drunk and... you know what? There’s really no excuse for it. It was reckless and stupid and selfish. I don’t know what came over me. But, I do know that Henry has changed me. You’ll never forgive me for this, I’m sure. I just need you to know that I love him so much and, over the past few months, I’ve realized how much I love you too.”

Her face is riddled with a mix of emotions. One of them is anger, that much is clear. She doesn’t say a word. Just sits there and stares at him for a solid minute before she gets up. “This isn’t forgivable.” She walks right past him but turns at the last second, slapping him firmly across the face. “Don’t ever talk to us again.”

——————

He’s a sodding mess. He goes through his daily routine in a trance, depressed and angry. He missed them both so much. He should regret what he did, it’s just that then, they wouldn’t have Henry. They. As if there is a they. 

A few weeks go by and, with each passing day, he misses them more and more. As he’s leaving work one day, he spots her. She’s standing right in front of his building, arms crossed in front of her and a frown stuck on her face. Still, he smiles a little at the sight and approaches her. It looks like it’s difficult for her to say the next words. “I’ve thought about it and... you can’t just disappear from Henry’s life. He’s your son. You can see him but, it’s going to be on my terms.”

He nods slowly. “How’s he doing.”

“Good. He misses you.”

“I miss him too... a lot.” He looks down ashamed. “How’s he getting along with Daniel?”

She looks away and shakes her head. “I Uh... I couldn’t go through with that.”

His head pops up immediately. “What happened? I mean..”

She shrugs. “I don’t know. He’s affectionate. He doesn’t turn into a psycho when he drinks. He’s understanding. He doesn’t moan when he eats....” she looks away. “I turned him down because he’s not you.”

The frown on his face slowly turns up until he’s full-blown grinning. She tried to keep a straight face but, she caves, letting her lips curbs into a smile too. He takes one small step closer. “Will you marry me?”

She sighs. “Probably.” 

He moves tentatively, unsure of how far she’s willing to let him go, how angry she still is at him. She doesn’t protest when he pulls her just a bit closer, arm wrapping around her waist. So, he kisses her. It feels like coming up for air after drowning for the past few months and he never thinks he’ll be able to get enough. Sometimes, things are all about timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not my best work but, I wanted to get it up for OQMovieweek. Let me know what you thought and what I should fix! Thanks for reading! ♥️


	5. The Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based loosely on The Holiday for #OQMovieWeek Day 6

The Holiday

She was infuriated. Sad, hurt, tired, annoyed - but mostly infuriated. Four years. She’d spent four years with this man and he just cheats on her _and_ lies about it. 

Pacing around the room, she walked over to the closet, grabbing his clothes and tossing them toward the bed. She had just picked up a pair of tennis shoes off the floor when he had the nerve to walk into the room. She lost it. He managed to duck right before one of said shoes hit him in the face. 

“Come on Regina, is this really necessary?” 

She paused, hands going to her hips as she glared at him. “Just tell me. You slept with her, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t-“

She rolled her eyes, cutting him off and started to pace the room again. “I should’ve known. I mean, it’s one thing for you to stay at work until three in the morning, but your secretary? Seriously?”

He sighed, “Regina. This isn’t about her and you know it. We’ve been having problems for months. You work too much. You even put a studio in the house. I can’t even remember the last time we had sex.”

“Nobody has time for sex,” She bit out angrily. 

He shrugged, “Not nobody.”

“Ugh.” She bent down and picked up the other shoe, throwing it at him. “You did sleep with her!” Grabbing a shirt and a pair of pants, she shoved them in his arms and led him down the stairs toward the door. 

“I didn’t say that. Come on, let’s talk about this.”

She shoved him out the door, biting out a, “There’s nothing to talk about, Graham,” before slamming it in his face. 

“Seriously?” He yelled. “You should look in the mirror. Honestly, any other woman would be crying after breaking up with a long term boyfriend. You don’t even shed one tear. What’s wrong with you?”

She stormed out onto the balcony and looked down at him. “Why does it bother you so much that I can’t cry?” She paused. “Please, just admit it. So I can be at peace.”

Rolling his eyes and throwing his hands in the air in mock surrender, he looked up at her. “Fine, I slept with her. Have been for a few months. Are you happy?”

Her blood began to boil. “Did you just ask if I was happy?”

“That’s not what I-“

“No. You don’t get to take it back. I _am_ happy, happy I can’t cry. You’re not worth the tears.” Turning on her heel, she went to walk back inside.

“You push away everyone that tries to get close to you! This isn’t just on me. We both had a part in destroying this relationship.”

And, with that, she slammed the door on a four year relationship. 

God, she was so angry. 

————

The rest of the day went by in a haze. She was infuriated and, everywhere she turned, she saw things that reminded her of him. She needed to get out. Pulling out her computer, she slammed it down a little too harshly on the table. She cringed, no need to take it out on the technology. 

A friend of hers from work had told her about this new trend. House swapping. It was a better alternative to a hotel. Two people would swap homes, cars, everything. Just for a short amount of time, obviously. She found a website pretty quickly and saw many promising options. Immediately, she scrolled down to England. Better go somewhere that they speak English. She wasn’t the most decisive person and, what did she really know about England? Closing her eyes, she moved the mouse all around and clicked the screen. Surrey. Alright. There was only one listing. A quiet little cottage with lots of land. Pretty secluded but, that’s exactly what she wanted. Something different from her L.A. mansion. Immediately she typed a message to the owner. 

———

Meanwhile, in Surrey, Belles was having a horrible day. The man she was in love with, decided to announce his engagement to the whole office at the Christmas party and, her boss insisted that she right the wedding story. 

Her face was blotchy red and her nose runny as she turned the knob on the stove to get the water boiling. There was a chime on her screen. 

_I’m interested in renting your house. Is it available soon?_

Sitting down, she quickly typed back. 

_I’m sorry, my home is only available for swap._

_Thats fine with me. I’m Regina, by the way._

_Belle, nice to meet you. Where are you located?_

_Los Angelos. My house is.... a little bigger than yours._

Belle smiles.

_Most are. I’ve always wanted to visit California._

They chat a little more and Regina is pretty confident that she’s found her place but, there’s one last thing...

_Are there any men there?_

Belle considers for a moment before typing out, 

_Zero._

Not even seconds later, Reginas response comes through.

_When can I come?_

Belle didn’t realize how much she needed this until it was right in front of her. A vacation sounds nice and, getting as far away from the man that’s caused her face to look the way it currently does.

_Is tomorrow too soon?_

_Tomorrow is perfect._

—————-

That’s how she found herself trudging half a mile through the snow with her large suitcase and heels. So far, vacation was not off too a good start. Regina wasn’t too fond of airplanes, she didn’t sleep a wink. And the road to her temporary home, was covered with snow too deep for the cab to make it down the hill. When she finally walked in, she let out a sigh of relief. The warm air immediately started to work its magic. 

After she was all settled, she pulled out some boots and set out again, headed to the store. She quickly grabbed a few things and, when she passed by the wine, she took a few steps back and grabbed a bottle. Opening it right there in the store, she took a swig. She needed it. A little more shopping and then a long trek back to the little cottage. She was curled up in her pjs, trying and failing to focus on the book in her lap. The place was nice but, she’d only been there for five hours and she was already bored out of her mind. And she was supposed to stay two whole weeks? She didn’t miss L.A. per say, though she missed being busy. It was nearing one in the morning when she finally decided that this wasn’t going to work. Marching upstairs, she pulled her suitcase out from underneath the bed and started packing. She was about halfway through her clothes when she heard a loud banging on the door. Cautiously, she walked down the stairs toward the front of the little house.

“I’m about to piss on your front yard! Belle! Let me in, please....” Pulling her robe tight around her chest, she yanked open the door. The man outside paused at the sight of her. “You’re not Belle.”

“Isn’t that a bit obvious?” She eyes him up and down. He’s attractive but, clearly, he’s drunk. “Who are you?”

“Uh... I’m, I’m Robin. I’m Belle’s older brother.” He pauses and rubs the back of his neck before giving her a curious look. “Where is she, by the way?”

“At my house in Los Angelos.” Crossing her arms over her chest, “What’re you doing here at this time?”

He raises his eyebrows at her, “You see...on the rare occasion that I frequent the local pub and get totally hammered, my dear sister lets me crash on her couch.”

“But she didn’t tell you she was traveling?”

“No. She did try to call yesterday but I was...” He pauses. “I’m sorry, I really need to use the restroom. Do you mind if I...?” He points behind her to the little door under the stairs. 

For some reason, she trusts him. “Oh... sure.” Moving out of the way, she lets him slide past her. The moment he’s closed the door behind him, she checks herself in the mirror. She didn’t come here to find a guy, the opposite actually. But, there’s a very attractive man with an English accent in her bathroom and she’s not going to shut the door on that completely. Maybe a rebound is exactly what she needs. 

He walks out and gives her a sheepish smile. “Thank you... now, can you please explain to me why my sister is at your home and.. you’re here?” She does. Without all the detail and reasoning why she’s chosen to take a sudden vacation. They end up talking for a while and, for the first time since she’s stepped foot in this tiny cottage, she’s nod bored. “I know this is a lot to ask but, do you mind if I sleep on the couch? I’ll be out of your hair first thing in the morning and I won’t be bothering you any more during your stay.” 

She’s not sure she wants that. “Yes, please stay.” It comes out sounding a little desperate and in a context she didn’t quite mean. It has a blush creeping up to her lips. “I didn’t mean-“ He’s smirking when he leans down and presses his lips softly to hers. It’s very chaste, he’s not pushing or anything. “Hm?”

He pulls back and asks, “Hm? Was that alright?”

She nods. “It was weird. I don’t typically kiss perfect strangers.” She hesitates when he smiles again. 

“Really, I do it all the time.”

She grins and looks away. He’s funny and relaxed. She likes him. “Maybe if we try again?”

He shrugs but doesn’t need to be asked twice. Leaning in, he pulls her closer and plants his lips firmly on hers, letting this one linger just a bit. “How was that?”

She lets out a soft sigh in the air between them. “A little better.” She closes her eyes. “Let me close my eyes...” The moment her lids close, his hands move up to frame her face. He presses a soft kiss to each closed eye before rubbing his nose gently along hers and capturing her lips one more time. She lets off a soft moan. “Uh.. given that I’m in another country and you’re really, really drunk... I mean you probably won’t remember this anyway. I’m thinking, you should take me upstairs. If you want?”

His eyebrows shoot up and then furrow. “Is that a trick question?”

She rolls her eyes, “I’m actually serious. There’s something about knowing that I’ll never see you again that makes this... exciting. And that’s what vacations are supposed to be like right?”

He smirks. “I feel like I should be offended. We haven’t even had sex yet and you already never want to see me again.”

She laughs. “And you’re funny. That’s what I need right now.”

“Then you should never meet me when I’m sober.”

“Deal.” With that, she climbs on top of him and reattaches her lips to his. 

—————

The next morning is a little awkward. She’s not used to the kitchen and she struggles to even find the mugs. He seems amused by the whole situation, just helps her find them. They skate around each other, neither sure exactly what to do or say. When his whine rings, she goes to hand it to him and sees the letter R on his screen as it chimes. When he excuses himself to talk outside, she can’t help but feel a little guilty. Guilty or jealous, she’s not sure. He leaves and it’s an unspoken thing that they shouldn’t see each other again. So, when he shows up with lunch later that day, she’s surprised. 

“I couldn’t do what I did with you last night without having a proper date.”

She laughs, “But we did. You already had me, you don’t need to suck up now.” Maybe it’s the pessimist in her or all of her failed relationships that’s telling her to push him away, she’s not sure.

He doesn’t budge. “That’s not what I’m doing and you know it. I liked talking to you, Regina. I’d like to know more.”

So they date. Even though both of them agree that it is definitely not a date, that I’d be silly to start something with someone who is only going to be there for two weeks, it’s a date. 

A week in, and she finds that she really likes him. Probably too much, considering the amount of time they’ve actually known each other. She’s soaking in the tub when she decides to go to see him. They hadn’t spoken all day. She throws on the nicest dress she brought with her, picks up some wine and some snacks, and heads over to his house, knocking lightly. 

He opens the door just a crack and peaks his head out, eyes going wide in surprise when he sees her. “Regina, what’re you doing here?”

She smiles, “I came to-“ she pauses when she hears a clatter from inside the house behind him. “Oh God, you’re not alone.”

He frowns, “No, I’m not.”

She’s about to turn away, to go sulking back to her little house when, she hears a little voice. 

“Papa! Who’s at the door.” A few seconds later, a little boy with unruly curls squeezes his way in between his fathers legs and the door. 

Robin locks eyes with her then kneels down. “This is my... friend. Regina. Regina, this is Roland. My son.”

Roland smiles proudly. “Nice to meet you Gina. Well, papa! Are you gonna invite her in?”

He looks back at her and stands back up. “Right. Regina, would you like to come in for some tea?”

She hesitates, feels like she’s intruded in a moment. “I shouldn’t-“

The little boy looks up at her with wide eyes. “Pleeeasse?”

She does. He takes her coat when she walks in and she forces a smile, whispering to him, “You’re marries?”

He frowns and shakes his head. “No. Widowed.”

Great, she’s really screwing this up. She apologizes but he just shrugs it off. Bending over and grabbing his son, he tosses him up in the air. “Lets get you some hot cocoa!”

————

Long after Roland is asleep, she’s sitting on his sofa taking to him. He tells her about his wife and the cancer. She tells him about her family, the divorce, and the half sister she never knew existed. It’s easy, talking to him. She can get lost in those deep blue eyes of his. 

They spend more time together, a lot. With every day that passes, she finds it harder and harder to say goodbye. To both him and his precious son. The day before she has to leave, they had a serious conversation. They’d promised not to get too attached but, that hadn’t quite worked out. 

“Maybe this is what’s supposed to happen. Maybe we’re just caught up in the moment. This all feels so extreme because I’m leaving in eight hours but really, it doesn’t get better than this.” She sighs. “Maybe this was all perfect here an now and we should just be thankful for it and go our separate ways. That way we’ll always have the fond memories of our time together here.”

He leans back a little to look in her eyes. “You really are the most depressing girl I know.” When she rolls her eyes playfully, he smiles. “I have another scenario for you.”

“Good.”

“I’m in love with you.” His confession has her eyes going wide as she pulls herself up into a sitting position. “I apologize for the blunt delivery but, it’s true. I know it’s isn’t the easiest situation and I’m a package deal, two for the price of one. But, I finally know what I want and.... it’s you. We’ll figure something out. Alright?”

She’s still a little shocked. She’s not sure what to say, is a little overwhelmed by his confession. Overwhelmed but happy. Plopping back down on the bed, she pulls him with her, letting out a deep breath. “Alright.” 

When the sun comes up the next day and she’s supposed to board a plane back to Los Angeles, she’s incredibly sad. They say their goodbyes and she can tell that he’s on the verge of tears. She hasn’t cried since the day her mother left but that moment was the closest she’s gotten. She can still see him through the window of the cottage as the taxi backs out and starts it’s assent up the hill. They’re about a mile down the road when she feels it. The ache in her chest. Then, a small droplet steams down her face. At first it’s just one but still, it leaves her speechless. Then, when they start streaming freely, she knows she can’t leave. She makes the man turn the car around, getting out halfway there and running the rest of the way. When she throws open the door, she finds him leaning against the counter, eyes a little red and she smiles. He looks up at her confused as she runs to him and jumps into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist and lips meeting his yet again. She’s where she’s meant to be. They’ll figure this out eventually but, for now, she’s not ready to leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a very detailed piece. It’s much shorter than the ones I’ve been posting. I’m just trying to make it through movie week lol! This is my first time participating and I’m struggling with all these stories! I have so many partially completed ones that I’m picking and choosing from to finish and I just don’t have time to make these last two long! Let me know if there are any mistakes I need to fix! I didn’t proof this one either🤦🏻♀️


	6. 50 first dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little one-shot based on the movie “50 First Dates.” This is my last entry for #OQMovieWeek Hope y’all enjoy!

50 first dates

The first time he sees her, it’s from across the diner. She’s sitting alone, humming along to the music as she cuts up her waffles strategically. Grabbing some toothpicks, she starts to make a little cabin with the pieces of her breakfast, using the little wooden sticks to hold it together. He’s in a trance, watching her so in her own little world. He doesn’t feel the light slap on the back of his head. 

“Don’t you bother that girl.” It’s Granny, the owner of said diner. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He responds but doesn’t even try to take his eyes off her. 

The older woman rolls her eyes and bends down to grab her plate. “I’m sure you don’t. Seriously, Robin, she’s different.” 

Granny saunters toward the kitchen and he mumbles under his breath, “I can tell.”

—————

It’s day four of breakfast in the diner before he actually talks to her. He usually sleeps in late and comes in around lunch time but, the idea of seeing her has been motivation enough to wake up early. She’s pretty predictable, he’s noticed. She always arrives at the same time, sits in the same booth, and orders the exact same thing. She’s always alone and she always builds something with her waffles. Today, it’s a little boat. She’s having trouble with the sail so, after a few minutes, he goes over to help. He’s been wanting to talk to her from the first moment he saw her. That moment was as good as any. He grabs a few toothpicks from the little cup on his table and walks over to her, sliding in across. “Here, try this.” He holds out the sticks for her but she just looks up at him confused. 

“Can I help you?”

Her voice is silky smooth and he finds that he really likes it. “I believe it’s the opposite, actually. These toothpicks will help you attach the thing you’ve been struggling with for the last five minutes.”

She smirks. “And you’ve been watching me for the last five minutes?” 

“Oh, I’ve been watching you for longer than that.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, he regrets them. “That came out wrong-“

She reaches over and grabs the pieces from his hand, laughing lightly. After she’s secured the sail, she smiles up at him. “Thank you.”

The conversation flows from there. She’s easy to talk to and she’s quite witty. He likes her. A lot. Before they know it, a few hours have gone by and they’re getting nasty stares from Granny. Whether it’s because they’re taking up one of her tables or because he ignores her warning to stay away, he’s not sure. But, he knows it’s time to go. He walks out to his car with her and is reluctant to say goodbye. “Would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow?”

She shrugs. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” 

They go their separate ways and he’s got a smile on his face for the rest of the day. 

————

The next morning, he’s excited. He dresses up a little more than usual. Not too much, he’s still got work later. But, just enough that he looks good. He gets there a little early and sits down at the booth that he’s already figured out belongs to her. A few minutes later, he sees her walk in. She looks adorable in just jeans and a t-shirt, her usual choice of clothes apparently. He’s stricken by her beauty. She hangs her coat up on the rack and turns toward him, pausing half way to the table and giving him a funny look. He smiles in her direction and offers up a little wave. She just looks confused. He could see her face screw up a little then, she turns and sits in a booth a few down from him instead. He’s lost. Sliding out of the booth slowly, he walks over to where she sits staring out the window. “Hello.”

Her head snaps toward him and she sits up straighter. “Hi?”

“Would you like to join me for breakfast?” He’s still not sure what’s going on, they just had this conversation yesterday. 

“I don’t typically eat breakfast with strangers.” She cliffs a little and turns away from him, glancing back out the window. “Besides, it’s Sunday. These mornings are my quiet ones.”

What? If he wasn’t confused before, he definitely is now. “Today isn’t-“ 

Suddenly, Granny grabs his arm and tugs him out the door. “Didn’t I tell you to leave that girl alone?”

“Yes.” He pulls his arm away carefully and shakes it off. “But we hit it off yesterday. She said we could have breakfast together today and now she’s acting all-“

“She doesn’t remember yesterday, you idiot.” She moves to smack him on the head again but he manages to dodge it. 

“What?”

“She’s got short term memory loss. Every day is the same day over and over again.” Granny goes on to explain the story. “A few years ago, on a Sunday morning, her father and her were on their way to pick up some fresh pineapple for her fathers birthday. It was a tradition of theirs. On the way, they got into a really bad car accident. Regina suffered a lot of injuries, including a traumatic brain injury. Because of that, she still thinks it’s October fifteenth every day.”

Scratching the back of his neck nervously, he tries to process the new information. “That’s.... awful.”

“Yes, it is.” Granny smiles sadly. “She’s got enough issues in her life to worry about some crazy man trying to talk to her all the time. Just because she liked you yesterday doesn’t mean she will today. In her eyes, you’ll always be a stranger.”

The news probably would’ve scared away anyone else and, he imagines that was Granny’s intention when she told him. It’s just that, it doesn’t change how much he likes her. If anything, this just makes it a challenge he’s determined to face.

———

He spends the next few weeks coming up with new and crazy ways to talk to her every day. Sometimes, it’s in the diner. Sometimes it’s on her way to and from. He’s being creative and, if he messes up a few times, it’s not like she’ll remember them the next day anyway. About a month later, he’s tired of it. He doesn’t want to give up, he really does like her. It doesn’t work every day but, occasionally, he gets her to accept him and they talk. She’s so smart and so caring. He wants to know all of her and there’s no way to do that in a day. He spends most of it re-learning what he already knows. Still, he pushes through. 

One day, he manages to convince her to meet him after dinner. It’s not an easy feat, she thinks it’s her dads birthday after all. He’s been trying to get her to agree since he first started on this mission. And that day, she did. He picked her up and they drove down to the beach. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

She looks a little shy, “Thank you.” They’re walking along the water. She’s got her shoes in her hands and, every once in a while, her arm brushes against his as they walk. “I’m glad I came out tonight. We usually rent my dads favorite movie and watch it on his birthday but, I’m a little sick of it. I feel like I’ve seen it so many times.”

He smiles. Of course she does. She watches it every day. “I’m sure that can get old. And, for the record, I’m glad you came too.” He throws caution to the wind then and laces his fingers with hers. On one hand, this is as far as they’ve gotten and he doesn’t want to push it but, on the other, this is literally his only chance. He’ll have to start from scratch again in the morning. 

She doesn’t pull away, surprisingly. They keep talking and, before they know it, it’s getting very late. He drives her back to her house and walks her up to the door, hesitating in front. He wants to kiss her more than anything but, it doesn’t feel right. He may have known her for a month but, as far as she’s concerned, she’s only met him this morning. He’s overthinking it when she stands up on her tippy toes and presses her lips softly to his. She doesn’t let them linger, just a quick thing.

“Goodnight, Robin.”

And, after that, he’s convinced he has to find a way to make her remember him. He spends the next few weeks meeting her each morning and then going to her house to talk to her father while she paints. Together, they make a short video explaining the events that led to her diagnosis and what’s happened since, including Robin. He loves her, has figured that out already. So, he tells her so in the video. They try to make it light, something that won’t kill her when she sees it. It’s something they’d like to be able to show her every day, after all. 

They try it out one morning, after the diner and before painting. She’s surprised to see the stranger she’d just met at breakfast in her living room. 

“Regina, we have something to show you.” Robin keeps his distance, doesn’t want to push her too far. 

“We?” She glanced between him and her father curiously.

“Yes darling,” the older man speaks up. “Please sit.”

The video starts filtering across the screen, recounting the events of the accident. The newspaper from that day, the pictures of their crushed car and her in the hospital are all included. Then, at the end, there’s Robin.

 _I know you don’t remember me. You think I’m some weirdo that you met in the diner this morning but, I’m not. We met a while ago and, everyday since then, I’ve been meeting you again and again. Sometimes, you push me away. Most of the time, I can convince you to take a chance on me. I knew you were special from the day I first laid eyes on you and I’d really like to spend more time with you. Because, like it or not, I’ve fallen in love with you. And, while you don’t know me very well at this moment, I think a version of you loves me too. Perhaps the one that’s suppressed. The one that’s been witness to all our encounters. Either way, I hope this video will help you understand who you’ve become since your accident and allow you to keep growing. Most of all, I hope it helps you learn to live today instead of the Sunday you think it is. Whether that today includes me or not, is entirely up to you. Though, I hope it’s the former._

Tears started streaming steadily down her cheeks about halfway through the short video. It was only about five minute long but, to someone who is receiving that kind of news, it can feel a lot longer. She takes a minute to compose herself and wipe the tears from her eyes. Turning toward the two men in her house, she blinks. “Daddy... is this true?”

“Yes darling,” he sighs. “You’ve been reliving the same day for too long.”

She looks between them, “And he... he and I, we’re together?”

Her father looks at her with a sad smile on his face. “Technically, no. Someone can only get so close to you in one day.” He then glances at Robin, who is staring quietly off to the side. “But, I firmly believe that, if you still had your memories, you two would’ve been together long ago. You like him. Most days, you come home talking about the man you met in the diner.”

Regina doesn’t say anything, just looks down at her hands and fiddles with them. A few minutes tick by in silence before she gets up and walks over to where Robin is standing. “You really love me? Even though I don’t remember you?”

He fights the urge to reach out to her. “Yes.”

Then, she does something completely unexpected. She reaches up and grabs his face in her hands, pulling him down and crashing her lips to his. He doesn’t hesitate in kissing her back. She pulls away a moment later with an unreadable expression and, for a moment, he thinks she might remember. She shakes her head a little, still holding onto him, “I don’t... I don’t have any memories of the time you say we’ve spent together but, I _feel_ like I know you. I feel like I could love you.”

Robin can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. “I’ll do whatever I can every day to keep on building that up.”

She smiles. “This won’t be easy. If this is all true, it’s a lot to ask of you. You’d have to convince me every day that I care enough about you not to push you away.”

He shrugs. “I know it’s not ideal but, I’ll just have to work that much harder to make you fall in love with me every day. And we’ll show you this video each morning to help speed along the process.”

All of her tears are gone as her lips spread into a wide grin. “I’d be silly not to love any man that’s up for that challenge.” Then, pulling him back toward her, she kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! This was my first themed week that I participated in and it was a little rough! I love being a part of this fandom and I’ve always loved reading the fics but, I’ve never actually participated! I found out about #OQMovieWeek a little late so I didn’t have much time to prepare. Most of these, I finished the day they were due 😬 so a lot aren’t proofed! I’ll go back an edit later so, let me know if you see any mistakes! And go follow my new Twitter please (@RegalLove2). If I get enough followers on there, I’ll post teasers to my other stories and answer and questions/ prompt suggestions there. Thanks again for reading! Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Thank you to my two lovely Betas, Anny and Makaila. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
